Still One Thing Wrong
by WindTreesandStars
Summary: Everything seems wonderful, but there is still one thing wrong.  One-shot drabble about Kurt's thoughts while walking away from burying the casket in 2x16 "Original Song".


_AN: A drabble about Kurt's thoughts after the loss at Regionals in _Original Song_. _

_I own nothing and have no affiliation with _Glee_ or anyone connected to it._

G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E

He was beyond thrilled by almost everything. He was in an honest-to-God relationship, with the guy of his dreams, who was actually gay, and who was an amazing kisser, and who actually made the first move to date him. They'd sung a romantic duet together on stage during a competition, his first competitive solo. Not only was he at a school where he was safe from bullying, but he had won the respect and confidence of his fellow Warblers.

But.

Still.

Nonetheless.

There was still one thing wrong.

It was lovely that Blaine was trying to make him feel better—sensitively perceiving that the funeral for the bird might stir up difficult memories; trying to comfort him by saying they'd still have plenty opportunities to perform, thanks in large part to his own urging of the group to go outside the walls of the Academy and take their voices to the public.

He could even appreciate and agree with the truth contained in Blaine's final words—that getting each other was a triumph in which they both shared. So, as he felt he should, and because he did want to, he returned Blaine's happy smirk with a smile and reached out to hold his boyfriend's hand.

But as they walked away together from under the tree, he kept on thinking, "I really, really wanted the damn trophy. There's nothing wrong with getting the boyfriend _and_ the win!"

It wasn't for nothing that Kurt Hummel was a twin soul of Rachel Berry. They both knew they deserved, and somehow would find a way to get, it all.

G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E G L E E

_I absolutely love how the writers handled the development of Kurt's relationship with Blaine in this episode. In the opening number, 'Misery', we have the return of snarky, truth-telling, "I want the spotlight too" Kurt—his facial expressions varying between annoyance and faux enjoyment (go back and look at him during the line "Your silence is slowly killing me"—vintage Kurt!); his mixture of frustration and boredom with the Warbler jams that initially seemed like the coolest thing ever to him; his examination of his nails followed by looking at his watch to see when the singing will be over; his "Can I be _really_ honest with you, because it comes from a place of caring?"_ _And then "Been there, done that. . . . Oh, you detect a _lot_ of jealousy. . . . Sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers; I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips." And finally, "Now I know today we need to practice doo-wapping behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs . . . ."  
><em>

_The bubble is finally burst between Blaine being the superior, all-knowing confident mentor and Kurt being the adoring kid who looks up to him for guidance—the full, real Kurt has returned, and now the two of them can approach each other as equals. AND then we see Kurt ditch the uniform for a mourning outfit that pays homage to Hamlet, and _finally_ hear him use his voice in a song of his own again. No more molting or gilded cage for Kurt Hummel-in fact, he's reclaimed his original feathers and soon will fly back home!  
><em>

_The brilliance of the writing is that it was this reemergence of Kurt Hummel-true to himself in attitude, unique style, and song-that finally let Blaine see him for who he is; _this_ is what made Blaine fall in love with him. Kurt and Rachel are twin characters on _Glee_, and it is their uncompromising individuality and fierce competitive drive that makes them who they are and compels their significant others to hopelessly fall for them._

_And you just know that, like Rachel, Kurt wouldn't be satisfied without winning it all. Blaine just doesn't get it yet—it's not that he cares about the relationship any less, but KURT. _ALSO. WANTS._ THE. WIN!_


End file.
